A new soul for a new village
by elfelou
Summary: Kakashi Hatake died in an invasion of Ninja enemies in Konoha two years ago. A new Jounin makes his apparition to take care of the future team 7. But what are his goals?
1. Chapter 1

**A new soul for a new village**

**Summary:** Kakashi Hatake died in an invasion of Ninja enemies in Konoha two years ago. A new Jounin makes his apparition to take care of the future team 7. But what are his goals???

**Inner sakura/ Kuuybi**

_Thought_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and some characters that I create myself.**

**Scroll 1: New Sensei for a new team**

Konoha, the afternoon, in a classroom of the Ninja Academy.

-I wonder how is our sensei…what do you think Sasuke-kun??? Ask a little girl with pink hair to the student next to her.

-Hn.

-Teme, you know, you could answer with a complete phrase which includes a VERB and a NOUN, said a little boy with blond hair.

-Hn, answered the boy in question

-AHHHHHHHH, you drive me crazy teme.

-Shut up Naruto, the senseis are coming in.

-But….

-No but.

A young man advanced to the main desk in front of the class. He took a look, annoyed by all the noise in the class and decided to yell.

-Shut the hell up class, the jounins who will take you in charge are here.

The students, in reaction at the yelling of their sensei Iruka, began to stop chatting to focus their attention to the jounins who were waiting next to Iruka. The first one, a girl with long blond hair and black clothes came to the main desk and said:

-Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno of Team seven, I'm your new sensei please come with me outside so we can get acquainted.

Once they were outside, the jounin led them to the river next to the academy and sit on one of the big rock who were there. She said:

-Now for the first annoying thing, please present yourself, and tell me about your like and dislike, your hobbies and your dream. Go on first Emo-boy.

Sasuke frown a bit at the nickname and said:

-It's impolite to ask the others to introduce themselves if you didn't present yourself.

-You're maybe right, so pinky, frog face and Emo-boy listen because I won't tell it twice. My name is Evangeline Luna, I like many things and I dislike other, I have some kind of hobbies and my dream…I don't think I'm in the mood to tell it. So your turn Emo-boy.

_Sasuke: Great the only thing we learned is her name, and what is this nickname, Emo-boy, it's pathetic, not like me of course._

_Sakura: Wait a minute she didn't tell us anything about her. Oh yes now we know her name, great._

**She called us PINKY, she will pay, CHA!!!**

_Naruto: I wonder if Evangeline-sensei likes ramen???_

-My name is Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like many things and I dislike almost everything. My hobbies is to train, to train and I forgot, to train. My dream, which will soon become reality, is to kill a certain someone and to rebuild my clan.

_Evangeline: Great, I was right when I called him Emo-boy, I hope the others wil7 be more…normal._

-Okay, your turn Pinky.

-My name is Sakura Haruno^^. I like Sasuke-kun and my cat kero. I dislike Naruto, Ino-pig and people who laugh at my forehead!!!My dream is to marry the one I like and become a good ninja.

_Evangeline: Gosh, it is not a bit too soon for hormones and things like that. Sigh, I just hope the blond won't be too…excited._

-Frog face, your turn.

-OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!!!!!!!!!

-STOP YELLING FOR GOD SAKE.

-ye..yeah…Evangeline-sensei.

-Good now continue, without yelling this time.

-Okay, so I like ramen and sakura-chan, I dislike sasuke and people who are arrogant. My hobbies are: making pranks, eating ramen, cooking ramen, stalking sakura-chan and…….oh yeah, I almost forgot, training. My dream is to become the Hokage and I will succeed. Believe it!!!

_Evangeline: Great, just great, why for god sake I've this squad???Why????But they seem to have great abilities. It would be a pity to not use them. I will scare them a bit just to see if they are really destined to be a ninja._

-Ok, so listen up guys, normally we must give you a test to see if you are good at teamwork. But I see now that it would be a totally waste of time. Because you know what? I rarely saw a squad who had problems getting along like this one.

-So what, we won't become ninjas???asked Sakura.

-Not necessarily, I see you all have good advantages so I guess I could make you pass, but I will say you this, once you all agreed to train with me, they are no turning back, or you fail and you die or you will never be able to be a ninja again, or you pass and you will become excellent ninja. One other thing, I will not accept laziness, and I want you to train every day on your own if you want to succeed. Is that clear???

-Hai.

-In that case, felicitation, you are now genins. Let the fun and the torture begin. First of all, you all need more muscular mass ,to revise your taijutsu and to have more chakra. To obtain that you will fight to strongest enemy possible for you, yourself. My shadow jutsu can make a double of yourself, when your skills become better their skills too and when you are tired they will be too. Naruto, Iruka told me your taijutsu is more like a drunken duck so practice it with your shadow. Sasuke your chakra control is very imperfect try to use it. Sakura your taijutsu style is basic, try to invent some moves on your own, your chakra control is almost perfect but you don't have enough chakra so try to use it as often as Sasuke. This is the basic training, you will fight each day at least three hours against your shadow. But today I need to value your skills myself and see what type of training you need to progress. At first you will fight alone against the shadows but when you will have really progress you will attack in team against them. I count on you guys to give the others advice to progress. If you don't I will punish you myself and I'm pretty sure you don't want to know what kind of punishment I give, Evangeline finished with a devil grin.

_Naruto: Gloups, I better give the better of myself._

_Sasuke: I guess I will be forced to give the dobe and sakura some advice. All this is annoying. I don't need this team and this sensei, I mean she's a girl and girl have always less stamina then boy._

_Sakura: This is the first time I see a so powerful kunoichi. I mean she have a gigantic chakra signature, I never saw so much chakra in a person, I guess I'm the only one who noticed it. The way she moves is really revealing about her true strength. I bet she could beat Iruka-sensei with only a few second. She's amazing._

_Evangeline: Sakura is fixing me, I guess she's able to sense chakra more efficiently than the boys. If she drops the entire fangirl attitude and starts to really train she would be a really powerful kunoichi. I can tell the same for Sasuke, giving too much to hatred will never make someone really strong it will just destroy the humanity in the person. For Naruto it's difficult to guess something with Kuuybi inside of him. I think I will be able to teach them new jutsu after one week of shadow training. _

-Okay team, we will begin now ( shadow user ) jutsu.

Immediately the shadow of the three genin were animated, the shadow of Sasuke was like he didn't care a bit, the one of Sakura smile and wave at her, the one of Naruto laugh and stuck his tong at shadow Sasuke.

-Let the fight begin!!!!!

**Four hours later(sorry I won't describe those fight, I suck at this but I will later when they will be stronger)**

The three were exhausted. They fought four hours none stop and now they all have barely enough chakra to stay conscious. Evangeline smiled at the sight of her three students trying to stand up with no success. Finally, they weren't as bad as she expected first when she saw their personality, after all they stand four hours without complaining fighting their shadow. She dissipated the jutsu and said to her students:

-You all were good today for your first training. I think now I have a better idea how I will train in the future. You have a great potential but you need to train hard if you want to figure as the best ninja in Konoha and, perhaps, in the entire world. I will help you but the choice of working or not depend of you. That's all for today. Meet me tomorrow same place at 7 AM. This time we will train all day. Questions????

-Sensei, we can barely walk….

-I know Sakura that's why I will teleport you directly at your home.

Evangeline did an unknown jutsu and the three of them were at home. They went directly to bed and barely ate at dinner. But they all had the feeling to have progressed a lot with this day.

**I hope you all liked it!!! I will try to update soon but my internet doesn't work correctly so until next time review pls**


	2. Chapter 2

**A new soul for a new village**

**Summary:** Kakashi Hatake died in an invasion of ninja enemy in Konoha two years ago. A new jounin make his apparition to take care of the future team 7. But what are his objectives?

**Inner sakura/ Kuuybi**

_Thought_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and some personage that a created myself.**

**Kumiko: So don't sue!**

**Scroll 2: New clothes for new ninjas**

Two week later, Team seven could stand all day against their shadows and they weren't as tired as the first day. Evangeline was very proud of her student and gave them a special sheet where were listed their disadvantages and what they needed to work in priority. On his sheet Naruto had : you must work on meditation, taijutsu, chakra and intellect. Sasuke had : you must work in team, teammates are here to help you and they aren't useless, your chakra control lack and you need to practice to hide your chakra, you mustn't always depend on your sharigan to win a fight. Sakura had : teammates are equal, no fangirl attitude toward Sasuke in training, you must practice taijutsu and increase your chakra limit. At first the team hated their sensei for all the difficult training that she gave to them. They were specified for each one and were based on their capacities. They were approximately 5 different trainings for each of them. Naruto trained in taijutsu with Evangeline, climbed trees using chakra in his feet, walked on water and fight Evangeline on it, he must concentrate to find everyone chakra signature and tell their exact position, Evangeline gave him scrolls about chakra, demon and history of technique to improve his intellect and, to finish, he had to fight Sasuke and Sakura holding rocks in balance in his hand. The training of Sasuke was hard too, he was forced to fight shadows of him with the help of Naruto and Sakura, he trained fighting Evangeline with his sharigan sealed, like Naruto he practiced walking on trees and water, he tried without great success to hide his chakra signature and hide himself of his sensei and learned how to escape of different traps without using chakra. The training of Sakura was very rude and even Sasuke couldn't say that she didn't surpassed herself. She had to do all the training of the boy during 3-4 hours before training in genjutsu and in medical jutsu. She began to drop her fangirl attitude toward Sasuke, consider Naruto something more than an idiot and evolve into a girl less girly and more tomboyish. Evangeline insisted that all of them must wear at least 15kg of weight and it really increased their muscular masses. The squad begins to have D rank missions and complete them with success. After a mission where they needed to found a missing cat they found themselves in the same place of their first meeting two weeks ago. Evangeline said:

-I'm very proud of you three; you will sure become great ninja.

_Sakura: I'm I dreaming? This is the first time she actually congratulate us. I'm so happy!_

**I think she finally acknowledges us as her student, the training was hard but it was worth it. I think we can beat Ino-pig now CHA!**

_Sasuke: Wait, was that a compliment?Is this the end of the world?_

_Naruto: YEAH!She finally admitted that I'm a great ninja!I will become Hokage for sure now!_

**Why kit?She just praised us a bit, we should keep up training and all those things she made us doing if we really want to progress.**

_Killjoy_

**I know.**

-Don't think you are great and mighty and all that stuff. You are maybe good students but you need to train and work more if you want to impress me and to become full-fledged ninjas. But now that you three proved me that you are ready to work and to fight no matter what, we can begin the serious training. To keep up with my methods you three will need to change your training clothes to changelines, they are entity who can give you all the clothes or weapons that you want or need, they are very very very rare and they are really useful because they can contain the contain of a living room and you won't feel the weight. They also can wash their user and can help them hiding their chakra.

Evangeline gave Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke a little transparent ball.

-You fix it at your neck. Don't fix it here because when you use them for the first time they get rid of the clothes of their user and I think that no-one want to be nude in front of the others here even if it for one or two second. I already programmed your training clothes in those. They all have a different name, Naruto your is Sora, Sasuke your is Shina and Sakura your is Kame. Good luck befriending them. Go changing in your training clothes in the bathrooms next to this field.

The three of them nodded before walking in direction of the toilet.

_Naruto: It's so cool, now I can have all the weapons and clothes I need. It will also be useful when I play pranks on others._

Naruto laughed evilly, Sakura and Sasuke looked at him like he was a complete fool.

_Sasuke: No matter how many hours of training and reading the dobe will always be the dobe. But I admit he changed a bit, he's less an idiot than before. Thinking about changing, Sakura changed a lot since the academy, she's not the stupid and useless fangirl she used to be. It's…nice. For the first time of my life I think that teammates aren't so bad and can be useful sometimes._

Sakura and Sasuke eyes met and they turned away, blushing a bit.

_Sakura: I was so stupid back to the academy, like my attitude pleased Sasuke, he must hate me now. _

**Cheer it up; you just receive a wonderful gift from your sensei. Don't think about him, you are better than him anyway.**

_I tough you love the way he looks and all those things?_

**He's maybe hot but I'm your inner, if I was at your place I will eat him alive but don't get all depressed, I evolve as same as you so we can say I….matured a bit.**

_Great, but I think I still like Sasuke, not for what he look but for what he is really._

-Sakura?

-Hum…Oh, you talked to me Sasuke?

_Sasuke: Where is the usual –kun?_

-We are arrived, see ya later.

-Hum…

**Girl side**

_Sakura: How does this thing work? Evangeline said we should fix them to our neck but…how?_

**Just try and if it doesn't work we can always ask the boys.**

_I guess you're right._

**No duh, I'm always right. You should know that after all those years with me.**

_Oh and when you said that Sasuke was in love with me, it was what?Nothing?_

…

_Sakura 1, inner 0_

**Boy side**

-Neh, Sasuke how do we fix those?

-Evangeline just explained how, you really should listen dobe.

-Teme!I listened but I don't remember.

-I'm sure it's true.

-TEME!

-Ok, ok, calm down dobe, you just have to fix this thing at your neck.

-You sound a bit down teme, it's that because Sakura forgot the –Kun at your name before?

-Hn.

-Argh, stop with the stupid monosyllabic phrase.

-I'm finished dobe, see ya at the training ground.

-TEME!WAIT FOR ME!

5 minutes later they were all at the training ground with the changeline fixed and new training clothes. Naruto had the same clothes than before but they were black with silver. Sasuke had a black t-shirt with the symbol of the Uchiha clan in his back, black pants and black and silver shoes. Sakura was a bit different that the others two, she had the same pants and shoes than the boys but her top was a green Chinese one. Evangeline looked at them, appreciation in her eyes. However it didn't last when she looked at Sakura.

-Sakura, come here, I'm going to cut your hair. It always disturbed you during training and mission. It was acceptable since you were in the first stage but now that we are going to make things harder it will just be a burden.

She took a pair of scissors in her changeline and whispered at Sakura who looked worried at who was taking glances at Sasuke:

-Don't worry, Sasuke will like you better if you prove him you're strong. Hair does not count much for him.

Sakura nodded in agreement and let her teacher cut her precious hair. It was short, at the level at the ears, but not too much. Evangeline looked again at her three students and smiled, they were perfects now. It was time to teach them a bit of powerful jutsu, demonic chakra and more effective taijutsu.

-Now that you're finally strong enough to support my methods of basic training we can begin the serious work. I hope that you're ready because I won't go easy on you, not now, not ever.

The three genins nodded with a smile for Sakura and Naruto and grin for Sasuke.


End file.
